


First Kiss

by SunshineIta



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Mass Effect 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineIta/pseuds/SunshineIta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you like someone and you don't know if that person likes you back? You put a dress on or some cologne and you pray everything will be fine. Will it go well for Elena Shepard and Garrus Vakarian?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

 

**A special thank you to my beta readers,[MizDirected](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizDirected), [Oneofthezombies](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneofthezombies/pseuds/Oneofthezombies) and [ThreeWhiskeyLunch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/pseuds/ThreeWhiskeyLunch). And to [Potionsmaster](http://archiveofourown.org/users/potionsmaster/pseuds/potionsmaster) for some initial brainstorming.**

* * *

_Somewhere in Mass Effect 2, a couple of months after recruiting Archangel_.

* * *

 

“Garrus?” Shepard asked, speaking into her omni-tool.

“Shepard. Need me for something?” the turian replied right away.

Elena’s heart did three jumps in her chest, and she had to take a deep breath before answering him.

“I would like to review some battle tactics with you. If you’re available. You know, to be ready. For the Collectors.”

Shepard rolled her eyes, knowing she was everything but convincing.

“You can meet me in the main battery if you want,” Garrus responded, uncertainty in his voice.

 _Shit. He knows_ , Elena thought, slapping her head with the palm of her hand. Yes, she was a bad liar; everyone knew it. But still. She kept her feelings for her, trying to act normal around him. She should have thought he would be on to her! She was everything but subtle when it came to sentiment.

“Shepard, are you there?” Garrus asked, bringing Elena back to reality.

“I am. I would prefer if you would meet me here, in my cabin. More space.”

“Ok. I’ll be there in a few.”

He ended the communication. Elena closed her omni-tool and started to pace the room, waiting, her guts getting all messed up inside her. What if he found her repulsive, unattractive? She was not the prettiest woman in the galaxy, but she was not bad looking either!

 _Shit. Maybe he’s not into humans. Or maybe he’s not into women? No. Garrus is definitely into women. For fuck’s sake, I’m going nuts! I’m just stupid to make him come here._ Elena was getting upset. _I even put a dress on, make-up, all the fucking package. What are you thinking, Shepard?!?_

She was awful at understanding behavior in basic situations. She blamed her childhood in space, always moving from one place to the other. Also, after Kaidan walked out on her, mad as hell for her being dead for two years and now working with Cerberus (like she had the choice!), she thought relationships just weren’t made for her. But deep in her heart and mind, Elena knew she wanted Garrus close to her. And not just for a talk in her quarters. She wanted him to hold her in his arms, to caress her hair, while he talked softly to her.

Getting him on Omega made Elena see the turian in a whole new light. It struck her how they got along easily, how they laughed at the same jokes and made the same ones. He had been there for her in the past weeks like anyone else on this damn ship. Shepard discovered with pleasure that she had a great friend at her side, and rapidly, she felt like it was more than friendship between them.

_Or maybe I’m just out of my mind and hoping for something that will never happen. Damn! What is taking him so long?!?_

* * *

Right after Shepard called him, Garrus ran to his cabin to change. Like hell, he was going to Elena’s cabin in his armor! He already had those scars on the right side of his face, due to the blast when she recruited him a couple of months ago. He really hoped she liked scarred men. Garrus thought they gave him a sexy badass look. If he was back on Palaven or any other turian world, women would be at his feet, praising his bravery and fighting skills. Not that he wanted Elena at this feet! He just wondered if human women found badass war heroes attractive too.

Garrus opted for a casual charcoal and blue outfit and washed his face a bit. He even tried those weird perfumes men wore in the vids to seduce the opposite sex. Garrus decided to buy a bottle last time the Normandy was at the Citadel. Among all the kinds of cologne offered in the shop where he went, he chose 'Galaxy Axe', probably because he thought the commercial for it was quite convincing.

  _Want all the Galaxy ladies to find you irresistible? If it’s not happening yet, it’s because you haven’t tried the Galaxy Axe. Human, Asari, Quarian… They’ll all run to you. Be a man. Use Galaxy Axe!_

_*All species safe_

Garrus shook the bottle a bit, removed the cap and sprayed a little bit on his neck. His mandibles waved in surprise and he thought, at first, the perfume stank. None the less, he was ready to put anything on his skin to make Shepard like him. Getting used to the odor, the turian decided to put a little more, while thinking that if she hated cologne, he was screwed. But she seemed like a girl who liked a guy to smell nice. Alenko had always smelled nice.

Garrus worried about that. Elena and Alenko clearly had something going on, back on the Normandy-SR1, and the turian feared it was not totally over in Elena’s heart and soul. However, for the last month or so, Garrus was convinced he saw signs of her liking him.

Not long after Elena recruited him on Omega, Garrus realized Shepard was acting a little weird when no one was watching. She was strong in front of everyone and when the adrenaline kicked in, but he wasn’t blind. He saw the tremors in her hands, the tears in her eyes, the concerned and sad looks on her face when everyone else had their backs turned. As a friend, Garrus decided to reach out to her.

When Vakarian first went to her cabin to offer his help, he found Elena crying loudly, on her bed, curled up in a fetal position. She didn’t even move when Garrus asked her what was going on. Concerned and pained to see her in that vulnerable state, he sat beside her and started to stroke her back. It calmed her and an hour later, she opened up to him like never before. Elena talked about the fear of being more 'machine and tubes' than herself, because of being rebuilt by Cerberus; of not being able to save the humans from the Collectors; of losing all her friends from the old Normandy crew because of working with Cerberus. She told him how Kaidan’s rejection sadden her, even if she knew it would never be the same between them the moment she decided her and Cerberus were going to happen. She missed Liara’s friendship. To her, the asari had been a best friend, the sort she’d never had growing up on ships.

Garrus remembered not saying anything, just listening to her and stroking her back. He knew that Shepard didn’t need advice, just someone to hear her out. She talked for two hours straight, only taking a break to cry a bit. At the end, she was so tired, she curled up against Garrus, took his hand in hers and fell asleep. The turian realized he wanted her to fall asleep against him for the next decades to come. And after that night, he noticed some changes in Elena’s behavior towards him. Her hand on his forearm, so hot on his skin; her smile, so genuine, kind and beautiful; her eyes, shining like two green nebulas when seeing him around the Normandy…

 _Ok, Vakarian, get a grip and get up there! You’ll know soon enough if she’s into you or not_ , the turian told himself, giving him the last drop of courage he needed to go out of his cabin.

Garrus took the corridor to the elevator, realizing along the way everyone he crossed turned to him, frowning. He even saw Mordin taking notes at the entrance of his lab, mumbling and smiling to himself.

“Hum. Interesting. Turian going for basic mating tactics. Galaxy Axe smells nice. Must try for me.”

It’s the only thing Garrus heard before the elevator doors closed, and it was enough. “Shit,” he said loudly. “Way to go, Vakarian. Now, every damn person on this ship knows!”

* * *

Shepard jumped off the couch of her cabin when she heard the hollow metal rapping of knuckles on her door. Elena took a deep breath, smoothed her dark red dress and went to the door while saying 'Come in.'

Elena’s heart made a jump in her chest when she saw Garrus, looking so handsome in his casual outfit. She was flattered he changed for her and it reassured Shepard a bit. He also rocked the scars on the right side of his face. It was giving him an irresistible badass look, making Elena’s legs wobbly. Of course, she noticed the perfume right away, her throat tightening and her eyes tearing up. It smelled nice, but Garrus really put too much on. Elena found the attention adorable. On the other hand, she felt like she had put too much effort in her own outfit. She should have ditched the strapless dress and stuck to her Cerberus uniform, the one molding her body. Elena started to play nervously with the silk layers of the skirt of her dress, waiting for Garrus to say something. Maybe he was intimidated by her make-up and high heels?

Tired of the silence filling the room, Shepard smiled and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

“You really smell nice, Vakarian. But next time, you don’t need to put on that much.” Elena said, before bursting into a nervous high-pitched laugh.

Garrus gave her a puzzled look, before stroking the back of his neck like he did when he felt uneasy or concerned.

“I’ll remember that. Thanks, Shepard. So you wanted to see me?”

Elena blushed and turned red like a poppy. She bit her lower lip, not knowing what to do or what to say. She counted to three in her head to give herself courage.

“Yes, I wanted to talk about battle tactics. In case we, you know… Would you like something to drink? I have wine, a couple of beers, vodka, maybe something else. I think the wine is safe for you.”

“A glass of wine would be great, Shepard. Thanks.” Garrus answered with a smile.

Elena asked Garrus to go sit down and she went to one of the cabinets bellow her desk. She got two glasses and an already opened bottle of red wine out. She was relieved when she saw the wine was safe for turians. Her hands were trembling so much; it was a miracle she didn’t spill any alcohol all over her desk. Another deep breath and she joined Garrus on the lower part of her cabin. He sat down on the couch, bolt upright like he was awaiting an order. She gave him his glass with a shy smile.

“Thanks, Elena.”

Their eyes met, making them both smile softly. It was the first time Garrus called Shepard by her first name and she felt her body melt, her heart ready to burst out of her ribcage. All she wanted was to jump on him and kiss him, but she just looked at him.

_Shit. How do you kiss a turian?!? Can they kiss at all?_

Elena took a sip of wine, swallowing hard as she sat beside Vakarian.

“So…” Garrus started, turning his head to Shepard.

His mandibles shook in surprise, probably because Elena was staring at him intensely, breathing fast.

“Garrus?”

“Yes?”

Elena closed her eyes and sighed with annoyance. She finished her glass of wine in one gulp and put the empty glass on the table in front of her. She took Garrus’ one from his hand, before looking at him again. Before he had the time to move, Elena was on him, her lips on his chin. By his mandibles moving nervously on her cheeks, Elena felt Garrus was totally clueless. She didn’t move, closing her eyes, trying to enjoy the moment. Garrus would maybe relax and kiss her back? She felt the turian’s hands going for her hips, before gently pushing her back. He took Elena’s head tenderly into his hands. A million joyous butterflies filled her stomach when he stroked her hair with his thumbs, smiling to her.

“How am I supposed to respond to that?” the turian muttered softly.

“I’m sorry, big guy. I don’t know how to kiss you properly,” Elena answered in the same muffled voice, a little sadness in it. Garrus’ smile reassured her.

“Oh! That was a kiss! Good to know,” Garrus said, before adding, “Do you know how beautiful you are, Elena Jane Shepard?”

Without her asking, Vakarian took Elena in his arms and sat her on his lap. Their bodies were emitting enough heat to power up a small star system.

“I don’t know about you, Shepard,” Garrus said while caressing her ear with his nose, “but I have all night to figure out the perfect way to give you the best kisses in the galaxy.”

Elena kissed him on his forehead, all the cells in her body ready to explode.

“If it evolves a bit of touching too, for fuck’s sake, Vakarian, I’m all in…”


End file.
